Field
The described technology generally relates to an organic light-emitting diode display.
Description of the Related Technology
In an organic light-emitting diode (OLED), an electron is injected from a cathode electrode and a hole is injected from an anode electrode which are coupled with each other in an organic emission layer to generate an exciton, thereby emitting light and energy from the exciton. Many of these electron and hole interactions result in the full light of a pixel.
The OLED display includes a matrix of pixels each including a plurality of transistors and capacitors for driving the OLED. The transistors typically includes a switching transistor and a driving transistor.
The driving transistor controls a driving current flowing to the OLED and stores a data voltage in a storage capacitor connected to a driving gate node of the driving transistor to maintain the data voltage for one frame. Accordingly, in the driving transistor during that one frame, light is emitted by supplying a predetermined amount of driving current to the OLED.
However, due to a parasitic capacitance formed between a driving gate node connected to a driving gate electrode of the driving transistor and a data line, a voltage change of the data line influences a voltage of the driving gate node. Vertical crosstalk in which a voltage change of the driving gate node changes driving current flowing in the OLED to generate a luminance change occurs.
In order to prevent vertical crosstalk, the distance between the data line and the driving gate node is made as large as possible, but in a high-resolution device, the size of the pixel is smaller. Thus, process design rules do not proportionally decrease due to equipment specifications and limitations of the photolithography process capacity. As a result, with increasing display resolutions requiring smaller and smaller pixels, there is a limitation in minimizing the vertical crosstalk.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not constitute the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.